Kenangan
by Veronichalc.fujoshie
Summary: Penyesalan yang memang selalu datang terlambat. Bagai nasi yang sudah menjadi bubur.


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Keisengan saya pengen coba-coba sebagai orang baru..hohoho

SasuNaru

Rate :T

Warning:YAOI !

* * *

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur?.

Ya.. Mungkin itulah kata yang tepat untuk seorang pemuda tampan berambut Raven ini yang sekarang sedang menangisi sebuah nisan di pemakaman.

Dunia seakan kiamat dan pemuda tersebut masih mengingat sebuah jeritan yang memanggil namanya. Pipi nya semakin basah karena air mata yang tiada henti ia keluarkan. Seandainya ia segera menepati janjinya pada sang kekasih mungkin kejadian ini tak akan terjadi. Pelan-pelan ia elus nisan tersebut ,bicara pada nisan tersebut ,bahkan ia tersenyum pada nisan tersebut. Dari jauh nampak seorang wanita menangis di pelukan seorang pria dewasa, dan pria itu hanya memeluk wanita yang adalah istrinya tersebut.

* * *

"Maaf, Dobe... maafkan aku.."

Hening..

Tiada yang menjawab permintaan maaf nya, hanya angin yang ber hembus sangat kencang dan juga langit sore yang terkesan mendung.

Yang ia lakukan hanyaa menggenggam kertas kecil yang sudah basah dengan air matanya dan juga sebuah kotak merah kecil. Pelan-pelan ada yang memegang bahunya. Seorang gadis bermata Emerald, ia tersenyum.

"Ayo kita pulang, Sasuke.. sebentar lagi malam tiba"

PLAK

Pemuda bernama Sasuke tersebut malah memukul tangan gadis tersebut. Matanya memerah deru napas nya pun tak beraturan. Gadis tersebut hanya terdiam ia membatu.

"PERGI! jangan dekati aku! tidak kah kau sadar semua ini adalah kesalahanmu, hah?"

"Tapi,Sasuke... aku.."

"pergi ,Sakura jangan dekati aku lagi.. PERGI!"

"IYA..AKU AKAN PERGI,PUAS?"

Sasuke terdiam dan gadis bernama Sakura tersebut mulai menangis dan ia mulai pergi meninggalkan area pemakaman tersebut. Sasuke terduduk di tanah ia mengelus makam tersebut dan air matanya kembali menetes.

"Dobe, jangan tinggalkan aku..jangan.."

* * *

**Flash Back**

"ddddddttttt..

ddddtttttttt.."

Terdengar sebuah getaran dari benda mati bernama Handphone dan seorang pemuda berjalan kearah Handphone tersebut.

"hn.. Dobe..tumben sekali..?"

Lalu Sasuke pun mulai menekan tombol berwarna hijau.

"halo Dobe? ada apa?"

[ "TEME...JEMPUT AKU"]

"PELANKAN SEDIKIT SUARAMU, DOBE"

["maaf ,Teme. hehehe.. soalnya aku bosan lama menunggu Taxi yang tak kunjung muncul terus"]

"hn..."

["Teme... niat jemput tidak?"]

"iya iya... aku akan menjemputmu ,Dobe "

["okay Teme.. jangan lama-lama ya"]

"hn.."

Lalu Sasuke pun mulai bergegas keluar, namun tiba-tiba Handphone nya bergetar kembali dan kini nama 'Sakura'lah yang muncul.

"mau apa si cerewet ini?"

Lalu Sasukepun mulai menganggkan telfon dari Sakura.  
"hn.."

["Sasu.. bisa kau jemput aku? belanjaanku terlalu banyak"]

"naik Taxi saja"

["Sasuuuu~ tega sekali kau pada calon istrimu ini.. nanti aku akan laporkan pada Kaasan, Tousan.. dan Aniii~"]

"iya.. iya.. aku jemput,puas?"

["ahhh.. sangat puas, terimakasih"]

tuuutt

tuuutt

"urusai"

* * *

**SkipTime**

* * *

Di sebuah Kursi taman seoarang pemuda berambut pirang berkulit tan dan bermata blue Shappire sedang duduk sambil sekali-kali melihat layar Handphone nya juga melihat-lihat kantung celananya.

"dasar Teme jelek.! ini sudah satu jam."

Pemuda tersebut mulai berdiri dan ia melihat sekeliling dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat orang yang ia tunggu, kekasihnya, orang yang ia cintai sedang di gandeng oleh seorang gadis berambut pink tersebut ia terdiam.

"jadi.. si Teme jelek itu benar-benar mau melupakan ku?"

Dari Kejauhan Sasuke merasa risih karena dari tadi gadis aneh bernama Sakura tersebut menempel terus di tangannya.

"kita sudah sampai mobil, masuk lah"

"hum..baiklah Sasu sayang~"

Lalu gadis bernama Sakura tersebut mulai masuk ke dalam mobil dan saat Sasuke akan masuk juga tiba-tiba ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik meneteskan air matanya dan Sasuke baru sadar kalau ia punya janji dengan pria tersebut, kekasihnya ,orang yang ia cintai.

"Dobe.."

"TEME BRENGSEK..! SIALAN TIDAK TEPAT JANJI! AKU BENCI TEME"

Lalu pemuda tersebut mulai berlari dan Sasuke mulai mengejarnya.

"DOBE...NARUTOO!"

Sasuke terus mengejar pemuda bernama Naruto tersebut sedangkan Sakura terus memanggil-manggil nama Sasuke dari jauh, namun tak ia pedulikan.

"dobe berhenti... aku bisa jelaskan semuanya...kumohon.. berhentilah Dobe"

Namun yang dipanggil tidak mendengarkan dan tetap menangis.  
'Teme jahat.. kalau kau punya seorang gadis kenapa tidak pernah bilang padaku, kau anggap apa aku ini?' Naruto terus membatin dalam pikira nya dan air matapun tak berhenti ia keluarkan. Bahkan orang-orang yang ia tabrak tak berhasil membuatnya berhenti walau kata-kata kasar yang ia terima

"Dobe..jangan kesana!"

tiiinnn...

tiiinnn...

Mobil Buss melaju dengan sangat kencangnya menuju ke arah pemuda bermata Shapirre tersebut. Bukan takut yang ia rasa rapi senang ia tersenyum. Dan...

"DOBE..."

Cairan merah kental terus mengalir tiada henti. Sasuke terdiam dan ia melihat sebuah kotak merah kecil dan saat ia buka.. Sebuah kalung permata berwarna hijau. Tangan yang gemetaran tersebut mulai menggambil kalung tersebut dan di dalamnya juga ada sebuah surat yang berisikan.  
'_Happy Annyversari,Teme..aku tahu kau suka kalungku jadi aku berikan itu untukmu'_

Tetes demi tetes cairan bening mulai meluncur dari pipi putihnya dan ia hanya bisa mengepal kalung tersebut sambil terus memanggil nama kekasihnya tersebut.

* * *

**EndFlashBack**

Sasuke mulai membuka kotak merah yang sedari tadi ia genggam ,dan ia mengamati kalung tersebut. Ia tersenyum.

"tunggu aku Dobe...aku akan segera menyusul mu..tunggu aku"

Dan dengan itu cairan merah yang sama mengalir dari tangan seorang pemuda yang memeluk nisan bertuliskan Uzumaki Naruto dengan kalung berlian hijau bercampur warna merah kental dan menjadikan nya kenangan yang paling pahit.

* * *

END

Kyaaa... karya yang buruukkkkkkk T.T

maklum baru pemula.. kalau begitu saya minta Tuan-tuan dan Nyonya-nyonya mereview :p  
*plak


End file.
